On Long Distance Relationships
by FriendLey
Summary: Jane and Kurt enter a long distance relationship when Jane has to go away to train in Quantico. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.**

Jane rounds the corridor, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and die.

 _Shower first_ , she corrects herself with a thought. _And then die._

Her supervising officer had Jane and several other trainees doing drills in the field since dawn. It is now a quarter after lunchtime.

Jane finally reaches her room. She swings the door open but a shout from the end of the hall has her swiveling around.

"Kruger!" yells Conrad Michaels, a classmate.

It takes a while for Jane to respond to her new last name. It had only been three months since she was given a new identity, three months since Sandstorm fell... Three months since she saw Kurt and then got sent to Quantico to train to become a legitimate FBI agent.

From the end of the corridor, Michaels yells, "Stanley wants us up in the auditorium."

Stanley is their supervising officer, the one directing their training.

Jane frowns. "What? But I just- the shower-"

Michaels shrugs before walking away, leaving Jane to direct a longing gaze at her bedroom door.

With a sigh, she slings her towel around her neck and starts walking to the meeting place.

Stanley is a middle aged woman who had been working ten years in the force before a leg injury forced her to go into teaching in Quantico.

Jane likes her. She's a tough, no-nonsense kind of woman that sort of reminds her of Mayfair.

When all the trainees are gathered in the room, Stanley gives them all a once over.

"I apologize for having to call you all in when I promised you could get some R&R after this morning's routine. Sudden calls such as this are just another thing you guys will have to get used to as FBI agents." Stanley gathers a pile of folders on the desk and starts distributing them. "A team of specialists are coming in shortly to instruct and assess you on a case exercise."

Jane straightens in her seat. A case exercise is a major exam.

"This case is important. It will determine how many of you will advance to the next level of your training. Those who do not do well will be sent home."

There used to be 56 trainees in Jane's class and now they were down to 21. Quantico had demanded a lot from them all and not everyone was able to handle the pressure and demands.

Luckily for Jane, her previous experience with the FBI had sort of prepared her for what was to come.

Stanley clasps her hands together and then nods to someone in the front row.

Three people rise and take Stanley's place by the podium. The sight of Kurt, Patterson, and Reade taking the stage has Jane choking on the water she had just drank.

Beside her, Michaels thumps her on the back.

"You okay?"

Jane nods. Her nose stings but it's not as bad as the tight and loud hammering in her chest.

Jane hasn't seen her team in three months. The academy doesn't allow first level trainees to go out of the campus or make contact with the outside world, which means she and Kurt are sort of in a long distance relationship now.

 _is it still a relationship if you haven't spoken to each other in months?_ Jane thinks.

Kurt is saying something but Jane can hardly listen. _He looks good_. _So, so good._

Patterson looks better, more like her old self, and Reade is the same. She wonders at where Zapata is and then assumes she's running the NYO while Weller's away

 _Good for her,_ Jane can't help but think.

Suddenly everybody is rising and is lining up in front of Kurt who hands out a small device. With excitement and nervousness, Jane queues with her classmates.

None of her previous teammates show any sign of recognition when they make eye contact. Jane understands that they can't be showing any sign of favoritism, but it dampens her spirit just a little bit.

It's her turn to receive the device from Kurt and with the same manner towards the others, he hands it over to Jane.

He brushes his fingers against hers and the exchange takes a second longer than it has to - Kurt's way of saying hello.

It is enough for Jane who tries her hardest not to blush.

"You have the rest of the day to go through the case," states Kurt. "You can direct any further questions that you might deem necessary to Agents Reade and Patterson who will be standing by in the conference room."

Kurt raises a finger. "Remember, assessment starts now. How you study and prepare, the kinds of questions you're going to ask, all of these will be taken into consideration."

When the briefing is over, Jane is among the last to leave, taking her time and hoping the team would approach her once they are alone.

But Kurt, Reade, and Patterson leave with Stanley and Jane resigns herself to dreaming about her shower instead of a reunion with Kurt.

The walk back to her room takes longer as Jane is still hoping one of them will catch up with her. But none of them do and so Jane enters her room, strips, and finally, _finally_ allows herself to enjoy her bath.

It is once she's done and wrapped in a bathrobe that a knock on her door comes.

Jane groans, her fist curling in annoyance. She was planning to take a short nap before working on the case. If Michaels is there to tell her to come down again...

She yanks the door open and finds Kurt standing in her doorway. The throbbing in her head, melts away.

Kurt glances left and right, making sure nobody has seen him in the hall and then turns to Jane with a shy smile.

"Hi," he says simply. "Can I come in?"

Jane grabs a fistful of his suit in response and pulls him inside.

Kurt is laughing when his girlfriend lunges for his lips, and then to his neck, and then back up to his nose, to his eyes. It's like Jane doesn't know what to kiss first and is just blindly making her way to whatever skin is nearest.

"Three months," she growls at Kurt, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I've missed you too," Kurt replies, tugging Jane's robe off.

Kurt shrugs away his blazer and dress shirt while Jane's fingers are on his belt, pulling his pants down, his boxers along with it.

"You don't know how lonely I am in here," Jane says huskily in Kurt's ear as he lifts her up, carrying her to the bed. "With only myself and the thought of you keeping me company at night."

Kurt kisses her once before giving her a look, "You're supposed to be making friends, Jane."

Jane cocks an eyebrow, a hand drifting down to his thigh making Kurt shiver. "And _you_ are supposed to be assessing the students in an objective, impartial way."

Kurt grins mischievously. "Oh, but I am." He nips at the bird on Jane's neck. "And my student is doing so well so far."

Jane flips them both over, straddling Kurt under her. "Tell me what I need to do to pass the test, _sir_."

Kurt's eyes are dark with longing and Jane cannot wait for them to be reunited in this intimate, physical way. Three months really is a long time.

...

Kurt's finger smoothly glides up Jane's leg. She is lying on her side, her body facing his, and she studies his face as he touches her.

His face has more lines since she saw him last. His stubble has made a permanent residence on his jaw. But his eyes are lighter, he carries himself more easily.

Jane brings a hand up to cup his cheek. "How long will you be here?"

Kurt's finger goes up to Jane's side and his hand rests there on her hip. "Three days."

Jane closes her eyes, already feeling the weight of their upcoming separation. "Long distance relationships suck."

"Tell me about it. I was just about to tell Stanley I needed my agent back."

Jane takes Kurt hand, the one on her hip, and links it together with hers. "I'm guessing you have your own room here?"

"Yes, but I'd much rather bunk with you."

Jane laughs. "You know you can't. We'd get in trouble." If her classmates ever found out, they'd think she was sleeping her way in.

"I won't run to teacher." Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Will you?"

"You _are_ the teacher!" Jane playfully hits him on the chest. Kurt captures her lips, silencing her.

"Speaking of teaching," says Jane, pulling away slightly from him. "You have to go and evaluate your other students-"

"I have Patterson and Reade for that."

"-and I have to prepare for the case tomorrow." Jane smiles sadly.

"There's no need to prepare," Kurt insists, his hands making its way to her chest.

Jane starts to sit up, pushing Kurt's wandering hands away before they can distract her thoroughly.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but I'll study all the same."

"Jaaane," Kurt calls from the bed as she rises to put on some clothes. His drawing out of her name makes Jane giggle.

She stops to give him an endearing look.

"Come back to bed." When Jane still doesn't budge, Kurt finally says, "You don't need to study because you're exempted from the case exercise."

Jane crosses her arms. "What do you mean? Are you giving me preferential treatment because I sleep with you?"

Kurt starts. "No! But because of your history, Stanley agreed you didn't need to take the case."

Jane walks over and lifts one pillow to hit Kurt with. How dare he make things easier for her! The whole reason why first level trainees couldn't contact their friends and family is that they needed to learn to make their own way, rely on skill and the FBI's resources, not seek help outside the academy because help won't always be there.

Jane wonders if Kurt has pulled other strings for her before.

Kurt grabs the pillow before Jane could hurl it at him. He takes her hands and then pins her down the bed.

"Let me explain. You don't need to take the case because you already took it."

Jane stops squirming. "What?"

"The case is _you_... Or to be specific, it's about one of your tattoos. Given that, it wouldn't be fair to have you take the test."

"Oh." Jane bites her lip and looks at him through her lashes, suddenly ashamed for having attacked him. "So, I'm exempted."

"Yep."

"I don't need to study."

"Hmm mm."

Jane pulls Kurt down to her lips and not another word of teaching or studying passes between them for three days.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! Oh and the whole FBI training details and rules are made up.**


End file.
